His Breath
by circas
Summary: Dean could not properly put into words how he felt when Sam touched him with languid sure hands. Wincest


Dean could not properly put into words how he felt when Sam touched him with languid and sure hands. It was as if his brother were worshipping his very skin. It was so delicate the way Sam's fingers ghosted over Dean's cheeks, down to his throat and over his chest. The fluttering touch that was there but almost not, had goose flesh rippling across his skin.

There were times when their lovemaking was full of desperation and need; hips snapping back and forth hard and fast to find a quick release. But times like this, they were rare and Dean cherished them. Dean could never get enough of the attention he was drowning in. Give. Give. Give. That's all he's ever done. Selflessness from someone who is particularly selfish.

Any inhibition that Dean had, had snapped into pieces. A long, low open-mouthed moan fell from his lips as Sam sucked and bit a pleasant purply-blue bruise on the underside of his jaw. The skin was sensitive and Dean never wanted him to stop.

Sam, so annoyingly smart and quick. He knew every single spot on Dean's body that had him arching off the bed with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Spots even Dean didn't think possible to feel so damn good. But anything Sam did to him was good.

He completely opened himself to Sam; relinquishing all of the control he thought he had over to his brother. And he took care of him so good.

Nothing was forced or rushed. It was almost tantric in a way. Long calloused fingers slid up Dean's hips; coming to scratch lightly over pectoral muscles and dip back down to his abdomen; tracing pelvic bones until Sam kneaded at the bulge in Dean's sweats. Dean fisted the sheets as his hips bucked into the touch of their own will; craving more of that delicious friction. As Sam took his sweet time pulling Dean's sweats down, Dean's breathing was beginning to labor. He watched his brother with lust blown eyes, so eager to get onto the next part of their foreplay; he just wanted to spread his legs and have Sam take him right now. But it wasn't often he was able to enjoy the slow, sincere side of sex with Sam. His cheeks flushed, now Dean was just sounding like a damn girl.

All thoughts dissipated from his mind as Sam swept his tongue from the base of Dean's cock to the tip in one quick swipe.

"S-Sammy." Dean was breathless.

A smirk was all that he got in return. Sam repeated the action a few times over and by them, Dean's thighs were quivering and each breathy gasp were morphing into wanton moans stemming deep from his chest; Sam's name falling from his tongue like a mantra.

They stayed there like that for a little while; Sam switching between stroking Dean's sex excruciatingly slow or using his tongue to swirl any pre come around Dean's slit. It was embarrassing that Dean could feel his release already creeping up on him and Sam wasn't even in him yet. He pleaded, "Sam, mmm, pl-please."

"Please what Dean?"

He wanted to roll his eyes, he really did but he just couldn't with Sam's hand fisted around his shaft and pumping leisurely one minute and then pulling with jerky erratic motions.

"Say it." Sam's voice was low and it sent tremors up and down Dean's body. He had already said please, it made Dean. . . A little uncomfortable to say what he wanted. It REALLY made him feel like a girl.

Sam leaned over Dean and whispered against his kiss bruised neck, "Say it, or I'll stop."

Dirty bastard.

Sam squeezed at Dean's head and Dean's breath caught in his throat. Damn him. "I want you to fuck me."

"What was that?"

"You heard me you son of a bitch." He wanted to sound menacing and aggravated but with Sam's hands on him, making him feel like a shuddering mess, that was nearly impossible. He could feel Sam's grip loosening and he panicked, Dean groaned and said louder, "Sammy, baby boy please, /please/ fuck me." His hand still left him and Dean was getting ready to yell until Sam jabbed a finger deep inside him. Dean's head snapped back with a cry.

Sam tortured him, working three fingers in so slow that it made Dean's cock ache and throb. Dean's eyes snapped open and the fingers slid out of him. He watched as Sam poured a generous amount of oil onto his hand and spread it over his cock. Dean licked his lips and hooked a leg around Sam's waist.

Nothing /nothing/ could compare to how Dean felt when he heard that sudden intake of breath right next to his ear when Sam was in to the hilt. His thrusts were positioned so that each time Sam were to push into Dean, his cock would hit that bundle of nerves. He rolled his hips at a steady rhythm that had Dean tearing up Sam's back with blunt nails.

Dean was just so close and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out before he spilled

Sam started to roll his hips a little quicker; leaning down and capturing Dean's lips for the first time that night.

Tongues danced around one another and teeth clattered together. Dean reveled in the fact that he was still able to have control of the kisses they shared. He plunged his tongue deep in the caverns of Sam's mouth, sucking on his tongue and tasting the lingering traces of his pre come on Sam's lips. Sam pulled back and looked at Dean; hips stuttering here and again. Dean knew Sam's release was coming up as well.

So he pushed Sam away until he pulled out and rolled them over until Sam was on his back. Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he seated himself on his brothers throbbing cock. A gasp rocked through his chest as Sam pushed up into him; the change in position angling to push inside him even deeper. Dean's head hung back as he swiveled his hips and clenched around Sam. His brother was never particularly vocal in bed; but the sounds that Sam was making almost made Dean come instantly. Sam was quietist of the two, nonetheless his breathless moans and gasps had Dean riding him as if his life were to depend on it. Dean told himself that he had every intention to keep with the slow, almost passionate sex. But with the way Sam was moving underneath him and those half lidded eyes looking at him, Dean couldn't take it any longer.

And when Sam grabbed his dick and started to jerk him furiously, Dean's nails dug into Sam's hips as he came with a shout; shuddering and clenching around Sam.

A thrust, and then a few more and Sam followed close behind; spilling hit and sticky inside of Dean. He fell atop of him; sated.

Sam pulled out of Dean and gathered him into his arms.

"Hey hey, you know how I feel about the whole spooning thing man."

Sam nuzzled the hollow of Dean's neck and muttered, "Yeah, but I don't care." A few drawn out yawns later, Dean could feel his breath against his neck slowing. "Sam?" No response. Dean sighed heavily.


End file.
